My Leader
by loveslife12
Summary: (HTTYD 2 SPOILERS) Eret had to please his leader Drago Bludvist out of fear since he was a teenager. Now following the Chief of Berk, Eret learns what it's like to follow a true leader. (HTTYD 2 SPOILERS)


**A/N: This is the shortest story I've written, but I'm proud of how it turned out.**

* * *

Eret has been hunting dragons since he was a young teen. His island was attacked by the same creatures that he started to catch. When Drago found him attacking a dragon and saw how young and strong he was, he offered him a job. Eret hesitated, but was convinced (well forced) to do the job once he saw The Alpha.

The young teen cowered down at the beast and the one arm man. For almost ten years of his life, he followed Drago out of fear. He and his men started to capture dragons every day.

One day, a mask man found them capturing a Hobblegrunt. He took his staff and rode on his Stormcutter. His staff had the ability to control the dragons and he waved it around his head.

Eret knew this was the dragon rider that Drago had told him about. Telling him to capture a man who rode a dragon, and to bring him alive if he returned to them.

Eret remembered that he made a promise to capture the mysterious dragon rider; so he took his bola and amid it. He went down from the Stormcutter and Eret and his men surrounded the rider, but he started to speak in a strange language.

In a few seconds, Eret saw that the dragons started to attack _them_. Their captured dragons had escaped and took the rider with them. With horror, Eret knew the due date for the dragons was near. He didn't have any dragons to give to Drago, and he had to return with at least one hundred dragons. Eret knew that this might be his last delivery, for the rider took eighty of his dragons. With no sleep and little food left, Eret and his men worked over time to only capture half of the order.

When Eret returned with only fifty dragons, Drago was dissatisfied. The large man told his men to make Eret kneel to him and to remove his shirt. Eret never felt his heart pound so hard before, the men pushed him down to the ground and one of them removes the wool from his body. Without warning, Eret felt a hot burn on the left side of his chest. The young man cried in agony from the pain. At that moment he knew he was no longer an employee, and Drago was no longer his leader.

That day, he was a slave, and Drago was his master. With tears, Eret saw the symbol on his chest. He was no longer a free man, but a slave to Drago and The Alpha.

~oOo~

At the age of twenty five, Eret's life had changed. Instead of a Dragon Hunter, he was now a Dragon Rider. Seeing Drago and The Bewilderbeast be defeated was a satisfying sight. With pride, he went up to Hiccup and told him he could be a good dragon trapper. The young man smiled and knew what to do. He gave Eret his late father's dragon. Almost in tears, he accepted to own the dragon who once belonged Stoick the Vast.

Eret took a good look at his new companion. He was large, strong, and accepted Eret because his former rider's son knew they would be a great match. Looking back at Hiccup, Eret saw an old woman marking his forehead with ash. A big man with a prosthetic arm yelled "The Chief has come home!"

Eret smiled at The Chief once the crowd cheered and chanted "Long life The Chief!" Eret knew he no longer had a master, but a leader. Sure he was younger, smaller, and physically weaker, but Eret decided follow him. Not out of fear, but out of choice.

After the celebration for the new Chief and a memorial for the former, Eret became a Berkian and a member of The Hooligan Tribe. Eret could barely his remember his childhood when he was in a tribe and followed a Chief. That day had changed for he was now following a true leader and lived with dragons and their riders.

His whole life was changed in one day, and he had to thank Hiccup and Astrid for coming into his life. Without them, he would probably still be a slave to Drago and living in fear. He knew this young man could send him off of Berk for capturing the creatures he loved, but he didn't. Eret knew for the first time he had a real leader, a man to follow and stand by during times of peace and war.

That day, he was a free man, and Hiccup was his Chief. With tears, Eret looked the symbol on Hiccup's forehead. He was no longer a slave, but a free man to The Chief and The Alpha.

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea after watching HTTYD 2 a second time. I wanted to write about Eret's side and thus, this was born! I hope you enjoyed and please no hate.**


End file.
